


the end is not a new beginning

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/F, and other afflictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Piper POV :: pre/post/future :: "At some point, Piper will say that none of this was meant to happen..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end is not a new beginning

//

At some point, Piper will say that none of this was meant to happen...

_One thread for the once upon a time: starlight in her stupid gaze, drunk and half-dressed as nimble fingers slide over the skin, in love, yes, you were both in love and nothing else mattered and the crimes you committed... as you kissed her lips and spent her money and let her believe that you'd stay... those crimes you craved would end up making you pay._

...as if she were not in her own body when she ran so damn fast...

_One thread for today: you tell her it wasn't you but she knows better, so then you tell her that it was for safety's sake and it was because the two of you are connected and it wasn't because you were scared... not for her, never enough for her... it wasn't because you were scared to be alone again, alone and unwanted even by yourself, but she knows better and, really, so do you._

...as if it wasn't her tongue that did so much damage... 

_One thread for every tomorrow: you drift for a while and you've not talked to anyone you used to know in a long time – Polly and a man you thought you'd marry – and you drift, up and down the coastlines, and you wonder if right now could be the moment that you write to her... pages upon pages of selfish longing... you wonder if she'd have you again and you wonder if she is still somehow yours, even after so much time, even after everything._

...as if she were not the one holding all of Alex's strings.

//

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the callstore's "the letting go", which was the inspiration for this drabble.


End file.
